


Airport Scene

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [254]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/17/19: “room, security, elbow”





	Airport Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/17/19: “room, security, elbow”

Finally seeing Derek standing at the baggage claim it took all of Stiles’s will power not to elbow people out of his way.

“Derek!” he yelled, making heads turn at how loud he was.

“ _Derek!_ ”

Security was bound to tackle him to the floor he was raising such an uproar.

But he made his way through the crowd, crashing into Derek’s arms, squeezing him so close there wasn’t room for air molecules between them.

“I missed you so much!” he cried.

“Stiles,” Derek giggled. “I was only gone a week.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Stiles said, between kisses. “I _missed_ you!”


End file.
